


人言犬

by Chiyo_Monthfox



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyo_Monthfox/pseuds/Chiyo_Monthfox
Summary: 代发，对线去新浪@十神院传说有犬在蜀中，亦雌亦雄，能言人语，通天晓地，言无不中。有豪富求之，饲于宅院，每日嬉戏、论道于室内。一日忽言：“天命尽矣！”俄顷暴死，豪富亦死。#是OC赞赞子的个人向r18g，爱看不看。
Relationships: allzanzanzi
Kudos: 8





	人言犬

或许有些行当正是这个样子——一朝云蒸龙变，一朝虎落平阳。虽说置身于这个行当中的大多不是龙与虎，而是些千娇百媚的美人儿。  
这些生得好皮囊的美人儿脆弱时如冰花，狠厉时如蛇蝎。  
赞赞子在被T买下来之前也曾经是他们中的一员——不过这已经是很久之前的事了。在他还年轻的时候他也接过很好的资源，但很快又被新生的宠儿们取代了。甚至那时候他还不叫赞赞子。  
赞赞子这个名字是T取的。T说，小狗的名字就是要可爱一点。  
更何况你现在还有这个了。

这样说着的时候，T的手正伸在他的下半身，抚摸着通过人体改造手术装上去的女性阴部。修建得得体的指甲轻轻从小阴唇的部分一路划弄到阴蒂，令刚刚与神经连接的部分忠实的传递来一阵陌生的麻痒。  
赞赞子感到害怕，但不敢哭。  
T其实没对他做过什么特别过分的事，但对方身上有种与生俱来的压迫力。这种压迫力不来源于T所拥有的金钱或是人脉，仅仅来源于一个赞赞子能认识到却又不怎么想承认的事实。  
偶像出身的赞赞子，在T所属的阶级的眼中不过是一个好看的空壳。  
换而言之，整日强调着人权社会和自由民主的T，从不会将他们当人看待。他们是戏子、是宠物、是赚钱的工具。一如动物园里的鸟兽，或是耍猴人手中的猴子。  
过去的赞赞子自以为在努力的往上爬，自以为凭借美色和营销的能力能够跨越百年以来积攒下来的阶级的鸿沟。在网络流量的规则里，演技不是重要的，歌唱不是重要的，舞蹈不是重要的。仅有引人注目是第一位，仅有先声夺人才有必要。冰清玉洁惹人怜爱，千回百转又心思重重。但是当T告诉他“你已经被我买了下来，从此之后就不用担心些别的什么了”时，他仍然产生了巨大的无力感。  
在T的手指的逗弄下，赞赞子发出细细碎碎的呜咽声，带着一点微弱的惊恐和用尽全部力气的讨好味道。  
“赞赞子是乖小狗，对吧？”T这样问。  
赞赞子呜呜咽咽的点着头。  
“那赞赞子以后不要这么害怕我了。只有不听话的小狗才应该害怕主人，不是么？因为主人会惩罚它们。但赞赞子不会。”  
“赞赞子永远是听话的乖小狗。”

商人口中的单方面约定，即无字据又无公证，即使是只在那片洪流中摸爬打滚了几年的赞赞子也不觉得会有几分是真的。但他无力反抗，只能成为对方口中听话又乖巧的小狗，向着T摇尾乞怜。  
而在不久之后的某一天，T就带了一群人来。  
其中一个人开玩笑似的提出要赞赞子自慰给他们看，而T默许了。  
于是赞赞子坐在了客厅里的茶几上，将双腿大打开来，拉开自己女穴的大阴唇将小穴展示给他们，又在其中几个的示意下用手指揉捻起了几乎紧贴着睾丸的小阴蒂。  
由于太多人看着的缘故，赞赞子很是紧张，三番五次的用力也找不出感觉来。示意他去揉捻阴蒂的其中一个人注意到了，提出要帮帮他，从一旁的书桌里拿出了两个夹文件用的夹子和两根绳子，将他的小阴唇用夹子夹起来向两侧拉开，再用绳子捆在大腿上固定好。  
“这样一来，大家就都能看清楚了。”  
他脆弱的小阴唇被拉开，绷得紧紧的，像一张被吹鼓的气球皮，从中几乎可以看到血色。他感到了刺痛，尖锐如同钢针，但是又没有胆量哭出声，只能嘤咛着向对方道谢。  
将手指塞进还未被使用过的女穴中，赞赞子一点一点在自己的女穴内壁上抚摸着，寻找敏感点再用力的按动。他终于因为这样的行动而勃起了，阴茎渐渐竖立起来，勃发变硬，顶端开始渗出些白色的液体。  
见他的声音和动作都渐渐淫浪起来，观众中的一人拉开了裤子的拉链。

到目前为止，赞赞子全身上下有三处穴可以用。  
最先拉开裤链的男人将阴茎塞进了赞赞子的嘴里，勒令他舔湿之后又拔出来，将赞赞子抱到沙发上去插入他的女穴当中。男人的阴茎又粗又长，在欧美人中也算得上首屈一指，赞赞子只觉得连子宫口都要被这根阴茎贯穿了。因而在他看到对方的阴茎还有一截留在外面的时候，终于忍不住吓得哭起来。  
男人舔掉了他脸上的眼泪，好声好气的哄着他说：“没事的，等一等就好了。”  
于是旁边又有别人起哄，说：“这小婊子哭起来还真是可怜，我都要怜香惜玉了。喂，给他一点药吧？”  
T没有答话，只是留下了一句颇为暧昧的“走之前告诉我。”后就离开了。  
于是男人们的气氛热烈起来。不一会儿就有人拿来两支针管，一支小的哄他伸出手在静脉里打下去，一支大的又将些泛出粉红色的冰凉液体注入到他的后穴当中，拍打着他的屁股叫他好好夹住。  
男人们将阴茎塞进他的嘴里或是手心里，叫他好好的服侍。而一早插入到他女穴中的男人也开始用力的顶弄起来，每一下都顶在他脆弱的子宫口上，直到这个微硬的孔被彻底干开，阴茎的头部刺入到子宫内部去。  
在那一刻，他失神高潮了。精液从他的阴茎里喷出来打在侵犯他的男人身上，潮吹的淫水涌出来打湿了男人的裤子，后穴里的东西也夹不住一股股喷出来，粘的地板上到处都是。  
见此男人们又起哄说：“看来这小婊子后面也准备好了，你们谁要做第一个？”  
赞赞子还没有来得及缓和一下女穴高潮带来的余韵，后穴便被另一个男人的阴茎侵犯了。被药浸润过的后穴松软又敏感，在插入的那一刻他几乎再度高潮。

男人们的轮奸持续了两个小时后，才餍足的放下赞赞子的身体，去叫书房里的T出来告别。  
赞赞子被他们扔在地板上，身体因还在持续的快感微微痉挛，女穴和后穴中一齐涌出黏腻的精水来。其中一个男人临走之前踩了他的腹部一脚，这让更多的精液从他的身体里涌了出来，弄得地板上一片狼藉。  
T走过来，站在他的身边，停住了。  
此时的赞赞子还没有完全回神。他侧身躺着，映入眼瞳中的是一双做工精巧用料考究的皮鞋。上面没有牌子，因为是去意大利定制的款式——是匠人们量身定做的独一无二的鞋子——是无论现在还是过去的赞赞子都不能肖想的物件。  
钱。  
财富。  
资本、资源、好名声。钱。代言、通告、节目。钱。粉丝、超话、流量。钱。钱。钱。  
他的欲望曾经被他以美色作为钥匙开启，之后也因为贪欲沦落入这地狱。此时的赞赞子已经不再需要钱了——而在这之前，他就连自己的前途也已经保不住了。  
“主人……”赞赞子有些茫然的呼喊着对方，“主人，我……”  
T俯下身来，摸了摸他被汗水所濡湿的头发，夸奖道：“真是乖小狗。”

之后类似的事又重复过许多次。他被男人们羞辱、轮奸，阴蒂与乳头因男人们注射的药物而肿大，乳头甚至在被轮奸的时候喷出奶水来。男人们一边侵犯着他的两穴，一面揉弄他的胸部，将奶水挤在杯子里再喂他喝掉。  
其中的一个男人不满于仅是如此的凌虐，给他的左乳和阴蒂上都穿了环，再用链子拴在一起。后来还拿出了尿道振动棒来，将他唯一作为男性用于发泄的出口堵上，要他自己拔出来。而正在他呜呜咽咽的将这根尿道振动棒拔出一半的时候，男人们又会将这根凹凸不平的振动棒重新按回到他的阴茎里。  
而女穴的尿道他们也没有放过，在其中插上了导尿管。  
T对男人们的行为放任自流，任由他们将赞赞子绑在椅子上插着导尿管和振动棒整夜的失禁高潮。他们说是给T改了个漏壶，用来计时的。但T没有任何表示，甚至在整个晚上都没有看过赞赞子一眼。  
第二天有些虚脱的赞赞子才从椅子上被放下来。他看着房间里的表，是做工讲究的古典12小时挂钟，上面的时间是早上七点。他记得自己曾经在哪里看过一样的钟表，或者说应该是低端的仿制品，但他想不起是在哪里，他的脑子被情欲烧的混混沌沌的，像在发烧。男人们把他从椅子上放下来，然后将刚煮熟不久还有些烫的鸡蛋满满的塞进他的前后两穴中，说要让他保温。  
中午的时候他被其中一个男人抱到餐桌上，将大阴唇扒开来对着围在餐桌旁的其他人，要他把鸡蛋排出来。  
“要前面的？还是要后面的？”  
鸡蛋挤在穴中的感觉并不好，被用穴肉推挤着从穴中排出来的感觉更不好。男人们向着他的下体伸出手来讨要，如果不能正确的控制好肌肉让鸡蛋从前穴或后穴中挤出来的话就会被狠狠的掐一把阴蒂。  
而他的阴茎此时被振动棒堵住了，只有女穴中一次又一次的潮吹，让淫水弄脏了桌布。

等到男人们走后，赞赞子一个人蜷缩在客厅的沙发上，终于将自己曾经在哪里见过这样的钟想起来了。  
他是他刚刚踏上这个行当不久的时候，去签一位作家的剧本。作家姓源，听上去颇似一名日本人，但见到本人的时候他只觉得像是邻家的学姐一样平易近人。  
那一年作家的书大火，T给他签了线，要他去演戏。  
赞赞子当时没有翻完那一本书，只是大致上过了一下主角的性格。揣度形象不是重要的，思考那些看原作的人想要看什么才是有必要的。是观众选择了市场，是资本为了满足观众才选择了他。他是众人一并选择出来的，他是脱颖而出的新星、他是粉丝们眼中的天命。倚靠着这些东西，他可以拥有的更多。  
明明只是这样而已。  
仍仰望着天花板的赞赞子想，这明明不是我的错。

在这之后又过了不长的一段时间，有医生到了这栋宅子里来。T与这些人商量了些什么，赞赞子听不太懂，也不想去听。  
他顺从的再次被注射了一针新的药剂，睡死过去。  
等到醒来的时候——  
他的四肢，已经被替换成了狼狗的四肢；而他的尾椎上，也被接上了一截狼狗的尾巴。  
此时的赞赞子连绝望也已经感觉不到了。他只是在被T套上项圈时顺从的想，原来T一直以来都没碰过他，是因为从内心深处就认为他是狗啊。  
人是不会碰一条狗的。  
既然是狗的话，也就没有什么好顾虑的了。  
这一天晚些的时候T说要带他出门，而后格外多的给他喂了水，再以不能让他看起来很失礼的理由用一条皮带勒紧了他的阴茎。他讨好的蹭着T的腿，T也格外亲昵的抚摸着他的头发，但并没有要放过他的意思。  
用项圈和皮绳牵着赞赞子，T就这样出了门，在别墅外的空地上散起了步。  
赞赞子以狗的四肢在草地上走动着。那些医生技术很好，或者说简直是医学技术上的巨大突破，本该有严重的排异反应的他竟然没有任何不适。狗的爪子上肉垫很厚，接触砾石铺成的小道也不会很痛。在发现这一点的时候，他甚至觉得有些快乐。  
而在路上，他们和什么人相遇了。

是赞赞子过去的经纪人。

这名经纪人看起来像是见过大场面的，只是淡然的和T打了个招呼，之后自然地谈起了新的偶像放门面的话题。他们提议多捧几位新人，其中的有些名字赞赞子听过，另一些则是完全的陌生——似乎这家公司又选了新的素人。  
赞赞子对此已经没有了什么别的想法，只觉得尿液在膀胱里涨到难受。他在T谈话的间隙里用脸去蹭T的裤腿和鞋子，希望能引起对方的注意。  
“你的狗看起来不太舒服。”经纪人善意的提醒了对方。  
“是吗，赞赞子？”T低下头去看了看他，“是不是想上厕所？”  
赞赞子细声细气的回答说：“是……”  
“那就翻过来，用你的尾巴自慰吧。”T说，“高潮的时候就允许你尿出来。好了，我和他还要谈正事呢。”  
于是赞赞子听话的跑到了一边，像狗讨好人类时那样露出了自己的腹部和阴部，用毛茸茸的尾巴戳弄着外阴。最终在高潮来临之时，他也在T和经纪人的注目之下尿了出来。


End file.
